


Lucky (noun): To be sat across from you in an empty restaurant as we skip school and forget our lives

by ChipperChemical



Category: Clone High
Genre: Catherine tries to get in JFK’s pants but JFK is dumb, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, JFK is cheesy but that’s okay, M/M, They are boyfriends, angst if you squint, i wrote and published this in the same hour shhhh, it’s not obvious, kind of low-key but it’s there, nothing but affection, slightly OOC, they just talk :), they? love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipperChemical/pseuds/ChipperChemical
Summary: Van Gogh orders strawberry milk and JFK is a dumbass. What else is new?
Relationships: JFK/Catherine the Great (unrequited), JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Lucky (noun): To be sat across from you in an empty restaurant as we skip school and forget our lives

“Skipping out on school again?”

Van Gogh startled to attention, spinning in his seat to glare at whoever had interrupted his sketching. The Grassy Knoll was practically abandoned during school hours, making it a nice and peaceful place to go when he was bunking lessons: the last thing he expected was to be spoken to.

“Woah! No need to, uh, shoot me daggers.” JFK raised his hands in a faux-surrender, giving a sleazy grin when Vincent just sighed and turned back to his drawing. He’d been doodling the glass of strawberry milk that he’d ordered earlier, but instead of continuing, he just flipped the page and took a sip from the straw.

“Why’re you here?” Vincent snarled, and JFK, taking this as an opportunity for conversation, slid onto the chair opposite him, resting his head in his hands.

“How could I ignore my, uh, favourite artist?” He offered as a lousy explanation, grinning with a charming twinkle in his eyes, even when Van Gogh slouched and sighed annoyedly. If this was JFK’s way of flirting and winning ‘broads’ over, it wasn’t working.

“You’re meant to be in school.” Vincent shot back, still not taking his eyes off the blank page of his sketchbook — it was hard to focus on something to draw when Jack insisted on talking to him.

“So are you.” JFK replied, raising his eyebrow as if he’d won the argument.

“I can’t deal with another exam this week.” Van Gogh explained vaguely, knowing that the stress of it all was taking a toll on him and hoping that Jack would catch the hint. He didn’t, but he also didn’t question it: a good thing about JFK. “Your turn.”

“I had to.” Vincent looked up at this, motioning JFK to go on, “We were playing Truth or Dare—“ Van Gogh rolled his eyes, “—and, uh, Cathy dared me to ditch school with her. Of course I say, er uh, yes, and we leave.”

“Cathy?”

“The Great.”

“Ah,” Vincent nodded, taking another sip of his milk, “Where is she now?”

“At her place.” JFK hummed, leaning back in his chair casually, “She got me to, er, walk her home.”

“Did...” Van Gogh held back a snicker, resting his elbow on the table and putting his hand on his mouth, “Did you consider that she wanted to sleep with you?”

Silence.

“Shit.” JFK muttered, causing Van Gogh to break out into laughter, covering his mouth in a futile attempt to muffle the sound, “Hey, I was distracted, okay?!”

“You—“ Van Gogh calmed himself down, still letting out the occasional chuckle, “You thought she skipped school with you and got you to walk her home for no reason?”

Not responding, JFK crossed his arms, looking away and huffing in embarrassment. The entire atmosphere had lifted, a light-heartedness in the air at the mishap, which neither of them minded at all.

“You’re a dumbass.” Vincent grinned, ignoring JFK’s offended gasp, “She’s got the hots for you, Jay.”

“I’m saving this incredible body for my, uh, just as incredible boyfriend!” Jack flashed a grin, clicking his tongue with a wink as Van Gogh flushed, looking down again and groaning in annoyance.

“You’re so cheesy.” Vincent rolled his eyes in an attempt to hide his red face. Instead, Jack just leaned closer, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You love it.” He argued, closing his eyes and smiling when Van Gogh tapped his nose.

“Sadly.”


End file.
